buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection
thumb|200px thumb|200px Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection est un album composé de quatre CD contenant des sélections de la musique originale de la série télévisée Buffy contre les vampires, ainsi que la bande originale du film Buffy, tueuse de vampires. Publié par La-La Land Records, les musiques ont été composées par Christophe Beck, Thomas Wander, Robert Duncan, Shawn Clement, Sean Murray et Carter Burwell. L'album est sortie le 13 février 2018 dans une édition limitée qui fut vendue en seulement 3000 exemplaires. Pistes Disc 1 *"La Métamorphose de Buffy" (Christophe Beck) **1. Opening (1:09) **2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme (1:04) **3. Buffy Saves Friends (4:19) **4. Smashing the Bones (1:20) *"La Momie inca" (Christophe Beck) **5. Ampata's Kiss (1:32) *"La Face cachée" (Christophe Beck) **6. Philip Asks for Giles (1:21) *"Le Fiancé" (Christophe Beck) **7. She'll Come Around (2:40) **8. I Hit Him (2:27) **9. Ted Attacks Buffy (2:21) *"Œufs surprises" (Shawn Clement et Sean Murray) **10. Cordelia's Bear (1:41) *"Innocence, partie 1" (Christophe Beck) **11. This Is Nice (1:36) **12. Buffy Meets Judge (2:51) *"Innocence, partie 2" (Christophe Beck) **13. Yesterday on Buffy (0:43) **14. Spike My Boy (2:43) **15. Get Out (2:32) *"Pleine lune" (Shawn Clement et Sean Murray) **16. Meeting Cain (0:40) **17. Werewolf Crashes Party (1:33) **18. Cain Prepares (1:13) **19. The Chase (4:09) *"Un charme déroutant" (Christophe Beck) **20. You’re So Sweet (0:47) *"La Boule de Thésulah" (Christophe Beck) **21. Angel Waits (1:41) **22. Remembering Jenny (1:49) (interprtée par Anthony Stewart Head) *"La Soirée de Sadie Hawkins" (Christophe Beck) **23. Love Is Forever (1:15) *"Acathla, partie 1" (Christophe Beck) **24. Show Me Your World (2:32) **25. Devil Child (1:16) **26. Cursed (1:26) **27. As Angel Becomes (1:55) **28. Massacre (3:55) *"Acathla, partie 2" (Christophe Beck) **29. Waking Willow (2:04) **30. Vision of Jenny (2:40) **31. Close Your Eyes (2:50) *"Anne" (Christophe Beck) **32. Deliverance (2:44) *"Effet chocolat" (Christophe Beck) **33. Tai Chi (1:09) **34. Sugar High (1:40) *"Amours contrariés" (Christophe Beck) **35. Loneliness of Six (1:50) *"Meilleurs Vœux de Cordelia" (Christophe Beck) **36. Bizarro Sunnydale (2:02) **37. Blood Machine (2:31) **38. Slayer's Elegy (1:48) Durée totale : 77h 54 min Disc 2 *"Le Soleil de Noël" (Christophe Beck) **1. Dublin 1938 / Dreaming Of / Magic Snow Music (6:24) *"Sans défense" (Christophe Beck) **2. Betrayal / Kralik's House / A Father's Love (6:49) *"Le Zéro pointé" (Christophe Beck) **3. Dead Guys With Bombs (3:10) *"Les Deux Visages" (Christophe Beck) **4. Alt. Willow (3:33) *"La Boîte de Gavrock" (Christophe Beck) **5. Into the Mayor's Lair (3:18) *"Les Chiens de l'enfer" (Christophe Beck) **6. Dearly Beloved / Beginning of the End / Class Protector (5:33) *"La Cérémonie, partie 1" (Christophe Beck) **7. Poison Arrow / Faith's End (5:29) *"La Cérémonie, partie 2" (Christophe Beck) **8. Aftermath / Drink Me / Little Miss Muffet / War / One Last Moment (8:31) *"La Maison hantée" (Christophe Beck) **9. Haunted (1:14) *"Un silence de mort" (Christophe Beck) **10. Demon Got Your Tongue (2:35) **11. Golf Claps (1:17) **12. Silent Night / First Kiss / Enter the Gentlemen / Schism (6:52) **13. The Princess Screams (3:59) *"314" (Christophe Beck) **14. Fyarl in the Morning (1:51) *"Une revenante, partie 1" (Christophe Beck) **15. From the Grave (1:51) *"Une revenante, partie 2" (Christophe Beck) **16. Spellbound (2:34) *"Cauchemar" (Christophe Beck) **17. Body Paint (1:37) **18. A Really Big Sandbox (1:16) **19. Spaghetti (1:15) **20. Willow's Nightmare / First Rage / Chain of Ancients (5:02) **21. Xander's Nightmare (1:48) Durée totale : 77h 16 min Disc 3 *"Buffy contre Dracula" (Thomas Wander) **1. Dracula's Power / Opening / Buffy Fights Dracula / Dracula Bites Buffy (4:35) *"La Faille" (Thomas Wander) **2. The Chinese Slayer (2:07) *"Incantation" (Thomas Wander) **3. Love Montage (2:10) *"Par amour" (Thomas Wander) **4. Riley's Departure (2:26) *"Pour toujours" (Thomas Wander) **5. The Funeral (2:53) *"Magie noire" (Thomas Wander) **6. Previously (0:47) **7. Tara and Willow Argue (2:06) **8. They'll Take Dawn Away (2:07) **9. Glory Brainsucks Tara (1:18) **10. Spike Talks to Dawn (2:52) **11. Darkest Magick (0:45) **12. Willow Attacks Glory (6:57) *"Sans espoir" (Thomas Wander) **13. Previously (1:14) **14. Willow Takes Control (1:29) **15. Willow Helps Buffy (1:30) **16. Spike at Glory's (3:12) **17. Buffy Holds Baby Dawn (1:21) *"L'Apocalypse" (Christophe Beck) **18. Previously (1:22) **19. Oh God, My Leg (1:06) **20. The Construction (2:23) **21. Xander's Proposal (1:25) **22. Spike's Love (1:44) **23. Buffy Confronts Glory (2:13) **24. Buffy Fights Glory (2:41) **25. More Fighting (3:15) **26. Buffy Dies (9:04) *"Toute la peine du monde, partie 2" (Thomas Wander) **27. Xander Saves the World (3:18) *"L'Armée des ombres" (Robert Duncan) **28. Recap (1:39) **29. The War Begins (2:45) **30. A Bloody Battle (4:06) Durée totale : 78h 15 min Disc 4 *"La Fin des temps, partie 1" (Robert Duncan) **1. Recap / The Scythe (1:32) **2. Escape the Wreckage (3:33) **3. Buffy Saves the Girls (1:43) **4. The Wounded (1:26) **5. Xander Grabs Dawn (2:09) **6. Faith the Loner (1:04) **7. Spike and Buffy (2:15) **8. Angel Arrives (3:47) *"La Fin des temps, partie 2" (Robert Duncan) **9. Recap / Angel and Buffy Kiss (1:38) **10. Finishing Off Caleb (0:52) **11. Angel Leaves (2:17) **12. The Necklace (1:18) **13. The First Visits Buffy (2:57) **14. Buffy’s Plan (0:32) **15. The Chosen (1:17) **16. Willow and Kennedy (1:11) **17. The Night Before / Off to War Part 1 / The Old Gang / Off to War Part 2 (4:58) **18. The Last Battle (4:37) **19. The War Against Evil (10:03) *Bande originale de Buffy, tueuse de vampires (Carter Burwell) **20. The Dark Ages (0:48) **21. Merrick Is Revealed (0:27) **22. Dark Ages Reprised (1:09) **23. Lothos' Chambers (0:37) **24. Buffy Believes Merrick (1:12) **25. Graveyard Attack (1:14) **26. Buffy's Dream (1:05) **27. Cassandra in Lothos' Chamber (0:38) **28. Pike Leaves Town / The Alley (1:02) **29. Buffy and Merrick Bonding (2:25) **30. Vampire's Return (0:44) **31. Buffy and Pike / Lothos (1:46) **32. Vampire Basketball Player (2:37) **33. Pasadena Floats / Lothos at Floatyard (3:50) **34. Friends Leave Buffy (0:23) **35. Lothos' Death (2:01) *Bonus **36. Sacrifice (2:03) **37. Buffy the Vampire Slayer End Credits (0:20) **38. Grr Arrgh / Fox Logo (0:06) Durée totale : 75h 14 min en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Collection Catégorie:Bandes originales